


Truth Or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not quite fic, Nothing Smut to Do, Somewhere between fic and draft, Strong Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of Truth or Dare, someone gives John a challenge.</p><p>John does not back down from challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the central premise of this fic from cacophonylights' A Change in the Weather (Ch. 19c), and then took it several steps too far.
> 
> I'm claiming an exemption on the Pedro of it all by reminding you that Julian was the one who suggested it in ACITW, and so this is definitely no worse.

In a game of Truth or Dare, someone dares John: “Make your boyfriend cum in his pants without touching him.”

— Claudio: “Oh come on, no-one wants to see that”.  
— Everyone else “Shut up.”  
— Pedro: “This might be wrong, but I don’t have any complaints. It’s not like it’s my brother getting off right?”

And John just sits next to Ben on the settee and starts whispering the dirtiest things he can think of in his ear: “God you’re already hard aren’t you? I bet you really want me to take your cock in my hand, to slowly move it up and down over the shaft until you’re begging me to go faster. You want to fuck my hand, don’t you. God, you’re so fucking hard. I bet you want to take your cock out in front of everyone and start wanking.

"Oh, so you’re going to palm yourself over your sweats? That works too, Look, everyone’s staring at you. You’re the centre of attention, everyone’s watching you fuck up into your hand, and you love it. You love having an audience don’t you babe. Are you whining? I can’t hear you, maybe this isn’t working. I should just leave you alone, this isn’t working… Oh that was a loud moan. Doesn’t it feel good to be the centre of attention?

"There’s not enough friction, is there? You should just take it out and start wanking in the open. Oh, you’re close now. I can see the flush rising up your cheeks, and your arms are starting to shake. Your eyes are going to cloud over in a minute, it’s so fucking hot the way your face changes when you’re about to come. Are you there? Oh, there it is.

"Look at you. You just came in front of all of your friends. And you loved it.”


End file.
